Ghostly Intervention
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Sometimes even ghosts need a little push. Emily Binx decides to do something nice for her brother and the human girl Dani Dennison.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ghostly Intervention

Rating: T

Pairing: Dani Dennison/ Thackery Binx

Summary: Sometimes even ghosts need a little push. Emily Binx decides to do something nice for her brother and the human girl Dani Dennison.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Hocus Pocus!

AN: So I was watching the movie Hocus Pocus the other day and this popped in to my mind. It will be a short drabble series with about three or four chapters. I have never written for this fandom before so I hope I portray the characters alright and if there are lots of mistakes I am sorry, but I do not have a beta reader and whenever I write something I do not read it over due to my health issues and how tired I get so quickly.

Every single day since the tender age of eight, Dani Dennison visited the grave of of Thackery Binx who supposably had died in 1693, but actually had not died officially until ten years ago on Halloween night. You see, Thackery had been cursed by three witches, Sarah, Mary, and Winifred Sanderson after they sucked the life out of his younger sister Emily. The curse made it so he would live forever as a cat knowing he had been unable to save Emily and for three hundred years the once human boy guarded their old house to ensure nobody lit the black flamed candle on Halloween which would bring them back for one night unless they could suck the lives out of the Salem children and for three hundred years Thackery had made sure that never happened until Max, Dani's older brother, lit the candle trying to impress a girl from school named Allison.

To made a very long story short, the sisters had come back determined to kill every single child in Salem, but Max, Dani, and Allison had managed to stop them with the help of Binx and Winifred's zombie ex-lover Billy. In the process of stopping the witches, Thackery had died protecting Dani, but he did come back for a few moments, well his spirit had, so he could tell Dani not to cry for him because he was free and he finally got to be with his sister and family, something he never believed could happen. Dani was happy for him, yet sad at the same time and that sadness had not diminished one bit over the past ten years; it had actually grown even deeper and the 18 year old teenage had no idea whatsoever how to move pas the loss of Thackery Binx.

"Hi Binx." Dani sat down the cool grass in front of his grave stone as she set down some roses on the grave marker itself. "Max and Allison couldn't make it this years, not with her so close to her delivery date, but I'm here as always and next year I bet they will be as well. So my birthday was last month and I'm officially and adult now. How weird is that? It seems like just yesterday we were stopping Sanderson sisters. Oh that reminds me, they decided to to make your old family home a museum and I actually got the job of running the place. I think Allison put in a good word with her mother about me. Allison is going to run the Sanderson museum since they are opening it again. We all agreed it would be best because nobody wants to take the chance something happening and reawakening them or something worse."

She paused for a moment not sure what to say next. "I miss you Binx. I know that wherever you are you're happy and missing you makes me selfish, but it is the truth. I wake up every single day hoping to see you there next to me and when you're not I feel as if a part of me is dying. We didn't even know each other that long and yet I felt and still feel as if I have known you my entire life. It's weird, but sometimes I actually wish the witches would come back because maybe you would come back as well. You'll never know how much I miss you."

"My schoolmates think of me as crazy or some sort of freak due to the fact that I don't choose to socialize with them. I know most of the guys think I'm a snob, but the truth is they could never be you. Prom is coming up in a few months and everyone will be there. I've had a few people ask me to go, but I don't think I want to. Well I really should be going since it is getting pretty late and I due to the fact my parents are on a cruise, I am staying with Max and Allison and I promised them I wouldn't be out for long. Max would never admit it, but I think he worries when I go out even though it has been years since the Sanderson sisters tried to kill me; he still sees me as a kid, but I guess it is a big brother thing. Anyways, I love you Binx and I'll try to come back in a couple off weeds because things are going to be busy after that and I'm not sure when the next time I will get to visit will be."

Dani kissed the palm of her hand before pressing it against the tombstone. As she gathered up her things to head to her brothers place, she never noticed the small shadowy figure a few graves over. If she had then she would have noticed it was Emily Binx, the girl she had only ever seen once and only for a few moments at that.

"Well this is interesting." The young ghost smiled softly as an idea popped in to her head. "No girl should go to prom alone. It appears as if I have to do everything around here."

TBC...

Please R&R like always!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Hocus Pocus!

The only thing Emily Binx ever wanted in life and death was for her brother Thackery to find happiness. She knew he would always blame himself for her death even thought it hadn't been his fault. The three hundred years her brother had been cursed, Emily had always watched over him though he could not see her. Even though she had just been a little girl when she died, Emily Binx was not stupid nor was she blind. Her brother was desperately in love with that Dani girl even if he would never say it out loud. Sometimes she wondered if he even realized he was in love with her or if he had actually convinced himself he did not see her in that way.

"Emily, what have I told you about looking in on Dani?" Thackery found his sister in the graveyard wandering around aimlessly. "I know you looked in on her last night. You promised me you would stop this. What would have happened if you were seen? Dani has her own life now and the last thing she needs is you or I messing it up."

The young girl rolled her eyes at her brother. "I was careful to make sure I wasn't seen. Besides, it was halloween and even if she had seen me, I doubt she would remember who I was. Why are you so concerned with remaining hidden from her? She comes here every halloween hoping to catch a glimpse of you. Why not talk to her? Why not let her know you are still here and watching over her like you promised?"

"She deserves better than what I could ever give her." The words were a mere whisper as they passed through his ghostly lips. "What possible future could I offer her? I am a ghost Emily and Dani is a human. Even if I wanted to be with her it is simply not possible and it never will be. Letting her see me a few times a years is not fair to her and we both know it. It is better this way. In the long run denying myself her company will benefit her. All I want is for to be happy and to live her human life to the fullest. I want her to find someone who can give her kids and a normal life Emily and in order to do so I have to remain unseen, do you understand?"

"In a way I suppose I do understand Thackery, but it's not fair to you." She paused a moment before meeting his gaze with her own. "You died trying to save me and for three hundred years I had to watch you suffer with that guilt. I saw your misery and yet there was nothing I could do about it. Then you met Dani and the others and for the first time in a very long time you were happy even if only for a few brief moments. Dani Dennison was the cause of your happiness and after everything you have gone through, you deserve more than just a few moments of it and that is why I am going to help you even though you won't be happy with me."

Her older brother looked at her in confusion. "Emily Binx, what have you done?"

"I haven't done anything yet Thackery." She replied with a grin. "What you should be asking is what I plan on doing."

"Fine then, what do you plan on doing sister of mine?" He was starting to get irritated with his little sister.

"I am going to give you what you obviously want, but refuse to go after." Stepping towards her brother, Emily placed her hand against his cheek. "You gave your life saving others and because of that I can give you one night, but the rest is up to you. All I want is for you to be happy Thackery so I asking, no I am begging you to allow yourself said happiness."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean you are going to give me one night? One night to do-" He never got a chance to finish his line of questioning because in the next instant he was blinded by a white hot light and a pain not unlike the pain of the curse the witches had put on him, shot through his chest and then there was nothing other than complete and all consuming darkness.

TBC...

Please R&R like always!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Hocus Pocus!

By the time Thackery awoke the sun had already risen and was warming his skin, something he had not felt in years because while he had been a cat for 300 years it was a different feeling to have the sun warm your fur than it is to warm human skin. At first he relished in the feeling before he realized ghost did not have skin therefore they could no longer bathe in the warm sunlight. Something was different and was pretty sure of the why and the how. He should have realized his sister was going to pull something drastic.

Opening his eyes, Thackery sat up slowly only to realize he was in the graveyard where his grave stone rest. "Emily? Emily you better show yourself right this instance and tell me what is going on. Emily I know you're here I can feel your presence. Emily Binx! Emily, come out right now!"

"Brother you really should lower your voice you know, it's not nice to disturb the dead." A giggle came from behind Thackery as Emily finally showed herself. "What is all the fuss about? I thought you would be happy."

"Happy about what?" Her brother questioned as he dusted the dirt off of his out of date clothing. "Happy about the fact you interfered when I gave you strict orders not to?"

The younger girl shrugged her transparent shoulders. "Happy about the fact you now have a chance to get what you want and give Dani Dennison what she desperately wants and needs. You said so yourself that while you were dead you could never give her a normal human life and now you have that chance. You really should get going because you don't have a lot of time. I could only get you between a day or a week, in the end it's really up to you and the decisions you make from this point on."

Her no longer ghost of a brother was more confused after she spoke than he had been before. "Emily, what are you talking about? How could you even do something like this? You're not a witch so it is not a spell, but I still have no idea."

"You ask a lot of questions when you should be on your way by this point in time." She said as her transparent form began to flicker. "All I can say is that I have friends in high places and I cashed in, I think that is how they would put it nowadays, so stop wasting the time you have. Remember this, every choice you make will have an impact on how your life, or un-life, will unfold. Try to follow your heart for once brother instead of your head. You have always done the right thing and I commend you for that, but now is not the time for you to focus on what you feel to be the right thing; right now is the time for you to live life to the fullest. For three centuries all you did was hate yourself for the past and due to that fact you missed out on the best parts of life. I love you Thackery and I am asking you to live, live for the lives the witches stole from us and do not give up what could very well be the love your life without a fight."

Thackery frowned as her form flickered once more and she vanished for the time being. Emily had used up the amount of time she could spend in the mortal realm for the moment and that meant her brother was on his own. With a sigh he sat down on the damp grass as he thought about what he should do and where he should go. Obviously he knew where he wanted to go and who he wanted to be with, he was not sure it was the best idea. He had no idea how long he would remain a living breathing human and if he went to see Dani it may screw up any progress she had made with moving on with her life.

"Binx?" Max Dennison had stopped at the graveyard on his way to work to make sure his sister hadn't fallen asleep here like she'd done so many times in the past. What he found however, well it wasn't what he'd been expecting. "Dude, what are you doing here and why are you human?"

Thackery stood up once again and gave a half hearted wave. "Hello Max."

TBC...

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I just have a lot going on so updates may be slow. Please R&R like always!


End file.
